


Mechanical Whirr

by SushiOwl



Series: Tumblr Commissions [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Barry Allen, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Snart invites Barry over for some after mission fun. Barry is convinced Snart is up to no good. He's not wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleAmante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmante/gifts).



> Tumblr commission for dom!Leonard and sub!Barry. It's not too heavy, but it's there.
> 
> I've never written Barry before. I hope I didn't woobify him.
> 
> Sorry Leonard's last name isn't very sexy, but Barry doesn't really use his first name. And the one time he called him Lenny, Leonard looked like he wanted to rip Barry's face off and eat it. xD

“You look tired, Barry.”

Yeah, Barry was tired, which was why he didn’t leap out of his skin when he heard Snart right behind him. He just gave him a bland look. He had a right to be tired after taking down a meta-human that could shoot combustion blasts out of a tattoo of a third eye on his forehead. Snart had helped.

Nobody understood Cisco’s glee in naming this one Sparky Sparky Boom Man. 

“Yeah, long day,” Barry said, reaching up and rubbing his eyes only to find out he had dirt on his gloves.

“I know, I was there,” Snart replied, and Barry was going to frown at him, but he was smiling, a curve to the side of his mouth that meant he had something on his mind. “You need to unwind. I can help you, Barry.”

Instant suspicion straightened Barry’s spine. “Unwind how?”

“Mm,” Snart hummed, looking over at where Caitlin and Cisco were talking. Well, Cisco was talking. Excitedly. And Caitlin was staring at him with ever growing eyes. “Tell you what.” He pulled a pen and a little pad of paper out of one of his cargo pants pockets, scribbling something down. “Come to this address in a couple hours, and I’ll show you.” He rip the paper from the pad and held it out.

Barry slowly took the paper, turning it rightside up and reading the address. “And if I don’t come?”

Snart’s smile only deepened. “Then you don’t come.” He turned and walked off, waving over his shoulder.

Barry stared after him, briefly wondering how he wasn’t sweltering in that coat, before he looked at the address again. He didn’t know it, but he could figure that out. He needed to learn what Snart had up his sleeve, if he was up to no good or if he was just jerking Barry’s chain.

So Barry went, because he had to make sure no one was in danger, and to do that he potentially put himself in danger. That was the kind of logic that would have Caitlin smacking his hand.

The address Snart had given him wasn’t in a seedy part of town like it probably should have been. It was an actual house in a nice neighborhood, two stories with navy shutters, a well kept yard and a for sale sign by the mailbox. So, Snart was squatting. Barry wasn’t even a little bit surprised.

He walked up to the door, wondering what the policy was for announcing himself at a house someone was illegally occupying. Did he knock? Was there a password? He felt silly for honestly wondering if there was a code in the note he had been given as he stopped in front of the door and looked at the crumpled paper.

But then the door opened, and there was Snart without his coat in a long-sleeved tee and cargo pants. No gun strapped to his hip though, which was not a sight Barry was used to.

“How did--?” he finally when he realized he was staring at Snart’s thigh and ripped his eyes back up.

Snart rested his wrist against the doorframe just above his head as he leaned and pointed, a smirk tilting his mouth.

Barry looked back, eyes searching, and he spotted a small black camera in the corner of the patio roof. “Well that’s useful,” he muttered, not bothering to hide his judgemental tone, before he looked at Snart again.

“Come in, Barry,” Snart said, turning and walking inside of the house.

Barry followed, quickly taking in his surroundings. Nice home, not quite lived in like the West house, but with potential. “What are you up to, Snart?”

“What’s with the accusatory tone?” Snart asked stopping on the way to the stairs, as if he had been expecting Barry to just follow him up.

“If it’s something illegal, if people are going to get hurt, I’m not going to be part of it. I know you like to have pawns, but I won’t be one of them. I will stop you and put you away again if I have to,” Barry told him firmly, pointing in Snart’s direction.

Snart turned toward him slowly, brow furrowed a bit in what looked like confusion, before his face smoothed out. “So that’s why you came in your suit.”

Barry blinked, his pointing finger wilting. “What?”

“I thought it might just be a thing for you, but apparently you don’t get what’s happening here.”

Barry lowered his arm, flicking his eyes from side to side. “What… is happening here?”

Snart didn’t even bother trying to hide his amusement, letting it show in the spread of his lips and gleam of his eyes. “I wasn’t trying to recruit you into some dastardly plan of world domination, Barry,” Snart explained, probably using his least condescending tone. “I invited you here to fuck.”

Now Barry knew what Cisco meant when sometimes his brain got its own blue screen of death. It took a moment for his cognitive functions to format and reboot, and he just turned on his heel and went right for the door. 

What the hell? What the actual hell? 

Barry stopped and turned partway to look at Snart, squinting. “Are you serious or are you messing with me?”

“What do you think?” 

Barry thought he could punch Snart a whole lot of times before he hit the ground. “I think we both know I can’t predict you at all.” He sighed when Snart’s lips twitched. “And I also know you like that part.”

Snart didn’t deign to confirm or deny that, still smiling just a little smugly. “I’m not messing with you, Barry.”

“Right,” Barry said, unsure how to really react to that. “I’m just gonna…” He pointed to the door.

“Alright,” Snart replied, leaning against the barrister of the stairs and crossing his arms. “Bye, Barry.”

“Bye,” Barry said in such a lame fashion. He went toward the door again, reaching for the knob, but he stopped. Or something stopped him. Maybe it was the curiosity that was going to eventually be the death of him. Maybe it was because he was lonely lately. Or maybe it was something else he didn’t know how to begin delving into. But _something_ had him turning around slowly.

Snart was still there, of course, watching him.

“So, um, hypothetically…” Barry started, tapping his finger against his chin.

Snart smiled wider--grinned, really--and it was unsettling, because Snart couldn’t keep that _dastardly_ look off his face no matter what he said. “Hypothetically,” he agreed, pushing around from the barrister with his hip. “I take you upstairs, tie you up and take you apart.” After a moment of silence and staring, Snart rolled his eyes. “Not literally.”

Barry tapped his finger on his thigh at blurry speeds for a second, before he lifted it. “So, hypothetically…” 

Snart let out a sigh and shook his head. “Come along, Barry.” He headed up the stairs, at an agonizingly slow pace--see: normal--which meant Barry had to go slow too, and which was probably more annoying than not knowing, because if he could go faster then he could be in the know faster. But this wasn’t like reading a book in thirty seconds or racing around a town to catch a bad guy. This all depended on Snart, and Barry wasn’t sure if he okay with that.

But that was why he was here, wasn’t it? To relax?

Barry wasn’t sure what to expect when they reached a bedroom, probably whips and chains and a cage or something when Snart flipped on the light, but it was just a simple room with a bed, a reading nook and a TV over the dresser. The bed clothes were unmade, which made this suddenly very acute and real for him. This was Snart’s bedroom, if a stolen one, and it was private and intimate.

He glanced at Snart, who was watching him with less guile than usual, instead more pensive. “So, um, what do I… do?” When Snart tilted his head a fraction, Barry felt his face heat up. “I mean, I know what to _do!_ Just not--I haven’t--I’m not a virgin, I’m just--” He put his hand over his mouth, looking elsewhere.

Snart moved closer, and Barry steeled himself so he didn’t reflexively move backward a step. “You don’t have to do anything. I said I wanted to help you unwind, so I can take control.” He lifted his hand and pressed his finger against the lightning emblem on Barry’s chest. “You’re always running, Barry, always chasing. Wouldn’t it be nice to just stop?”

Barry opened his mouth to say that when he stopped, people died, but he paused and thought about it. That was losing his powers. He would still have them here, and he could still use them if he needed to, but he didn’t have to. That was… a new feeling. He tapped his finger rapidly again, brow furrowing. Then he flattened his hand against his thigh and just nodded.

“Good,” Snart said, before he took a step back and looked him up and down. “Alright, you’re going to have to take that off yourself. Are there even any zippers?” He did a circle around Barry. “Okay, off, I’m not going to fumble around with your suit.”

Barry had to smile, some of the tension seeping out of his shoulders, before he reached up and pulled his cowl back off his face and let it drop between his shoulders. 

“How do you not have wild hair right now?” Snart remarked.

“Luck,” Barry replied, pulling off his gloves. He held them for a minute, not sure where to put them, so he looked at Snart, who just pointed to the floor. So Barry dropped the gloves and pulled open the panel on his chest and pushed the sleeves down his arms. “It’s weird doing this the slow way,” he said, chest and arms naked now, and bent over to tug off his boots. 

“Mmhm. That’s enough,” Snart said when Barry straightened and went to push down his pants. (He had geared himself up for it too.) He dropped his hands as Snart took another step closer. He touched Barry’s chest where the emblem had been, before he turned and started in a slow circle around him again. He dragged his fingers, Barry’s nipple skating between two of them before they tipped up and over his shoulder.

Barry couldn’t help his shiver. Snart’s fingers weren’t cold, and that was a bit more alarming than if they had been. He hadn’t expected the radiating tingles at being touched by him. He expected to not be interested once he knew what it felt like. But instead he could feel goosebumps rising along his scalp and down his arms.

Behind him, Snart dragged a single finger from the top knob of his spine all the way down to where it met the waistline of his suit. “You probably don’t have a safe word, do you?” he asked.

Barry went a bit rigid, and he turned his head slowly to look at Snart the best he could. “Do I… _need_ one?” Oh god, what was about to happen to him? Snart had said something about tying him up, but was that really something he needed an out with?

“Yes,” Snart said plainly, walking back around Barry and setting his hands on his hips. His fingers were long and thin, but his grip was strong as he backed Barry toward the bed. “It’s always nice to have a way out.” His eyes were so clear as he looked at Barry, slate grey with a ring of green and brown flecks around the pupil. And Snart was definitely an inch or so shorter, which Barry was kind of proud of, irrationally.

“Just say _red_ if you get overwhelmed and want to stop,” Snart said, before he pushed Barry, causing him to fall with a bounce onto the bed.

“Red?” Barry asked, lifting up onto his elbows and looking down where Snart’s fingers were playing along the line of his suit bottom. “Why red?”

“Stop light.” Snart’s fingers curled under the lip of his suit and his thumbs slid along the creases of his pelvis.

“Oh,” Barry said, his brow furrowing, before smoothing out, then a brow went up. “What about the other stop light colors?”

“Yellow for slow down, green for keep going.”

Barry sucked in a breath as Snart’s knuckled brushed his belly button, before he licked his lips and nodded. “Okay.”

Snart’s lips curled in a pleased fashion (probably), gripped Barry’s suit tighter. “Okay. Lift up.”

Barry did, and soon he was naked, his suit dropping from Snart’s fingers onto the floor as he looked over Barry’s body. It made him feel hot to be looked like that, and he knew for a fact he got blotchy red patches over his red, neck and chest when he was all hot. So sexy. “What?” 

“Just getting a good look,” Snart said, drawing his gaze along Barry’s form heavy enough that Barry could feel it. “I don’t usually get the chance, what with you zipping all over the place like a blur.” 

Barry was painfully embarrassed, all flushed with his dick curving in an interested fashion up against his belly. “Uh,” he started, swallowing. “Like what you see?” His eyes went a little wide as he realized how that sounded, and he quickly pondered if it would be more or less shameful to just dash away.

“I don’t need you out of your suit to know that,” Snart said, easy as anything, and stepped between Barry’s legs to set his hands on his knees and drag them up his thighs, putting pressure behind his touch now. “But it’s nice to finally know the details.” He kept moving his hands up, bypassing Barry’s dick even though he had tipped his hips just so, and settled on his chest. He rolled Barry’s nipples gently between his index and middle fingers, making Barry twist and grab at the covers.

“You’re not taking off your clothes?” Barry asked--well, gasped--as he jutted his chest out for more touching.

“Nope,” Snart replied, popping the P like an absolute jerk.

“Then how are we supposed to…?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve already planned that out completely,” Snart said, because of course he had. He did a swirling motion with his finger, and Barry turned, pointing the right way on the bed. He started to scoot up toward the pillows, but Snart had walked around to the foot of the bed and grabbed his ankles. Barry let out a gasp as he was pulled down, Snart knocking his legs apart so he was completely exposed, which made his cock twitch.

Then Snart bent over, reaching under the bed, and lifted up with leather cuffs and straps in his hands. He gave Barry a smile, dropping the implements on the bed and making quick work of binding Barry’s legs wide apart at the posts and then moving around to loop a strap around the headboard and run it down the bed to Barry’s wrists.

“I know you can break these--” Snart began.

“Actually, I would just phase through them,” Barry said, and he had to grin when Snart’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Interesting,” Snart said, lips slanted in a smirk as he brushed his hands down Barry’s arms and to his face. He took hold of Barry’s chin and laid his thumb on his lips. “Don’t.”

With sudden brazenness, Barry opened his mouth and sucked Snart’s thumb in, hollowing his cheeks as he stared up at him. Snart took in a deep breath, hooking the back of Barry’s bottom teeth a second before pulling his hand away.

Barry wiggled a little, testing his bonds as Snart opened the drawer of the bedside table. “I’ve never been tied up before.” He paused. “In a good way.”

“Speaking of past experience, have you ever been fucked before?”

“No, just--” Barry got a bit of tunnel vision when it came to the bottle of lube Snart was holding. He swallowed. “Just my fingers.” He flicked his eyes up to Snart’s face. “Sometimes.”

“I can work with that.” 

That he could. He perched next to Barry and touched him, strategic movements of his fingers along the base of Barry’s cock, a cup and roll of his balls, and a precise massage just behind them. Barry had intended to be still and watch Snart’s face as he worked, but that went straight out the window, and all he could do was twist a bit this way and that in his bonds.

But then Snart oozed lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to get nice and wet. Barry sucked in a breath where he felt one of those long fingers slide inside of him, smooth and easy. He pulled at his ankles and wrists a bit, and the wood of the four posted bed gave a warning creak.

“Easy, Barry,” Snart murmured to him, head tilted so he could watch what his hand was doing, and started to pet Barry’s thighs. 

Not that it helped the overload of sensations Barry was feeling. It was so much different than doing it to himself. He couldn’t predict the movements of Snart’s hand, and he certainly couldn’t predict that Snart would add a second finger and nail Barry’s prostate like a button.

“Nnghah!” Barry arched up, twisting his hands around to grab the straps attached to the headboard. 

Snart let out a contemplative little _hm_ before rubbing there without any mercy whatsoever. 

If he wanted Barry to lose control, he managed it, because he lost the reins on his body movements, thrashing his head and flexing his fingers and toes as his hips rolled down on Snart’s hand. He kicked his feet as far as the restraints would let him, unable to handle so much pleasure while being still.

Barry felt a hand in his hair and opened his eyes, not realizing he’d clenched them shut. Snart gazed down at him, his pupils a little more dilated than before. “Do you want to come like this?” he asked, crooking his fingers and making Barry moan. “Or do you want more?”

Sucking in air through his teeth, Barry didn’t know how to respond. Was more a good idea? How much would he embarrass himself if he couldn’t control his body even further. He wasn’t sure if--

“Actually,” Snart said, interrupting his thought process and smiling sharply down at him. “Can you _handle_ more?”

Barry could only describe the feeling he got from those words as _oh no he didn’t!_ He knew he was being baited, knew that Snart was great at manipulation, but that didn’t stop his blood from going hot as it rushed through his veins. He frowned, brows bunching together, before he let out a harsh breath through his nose. “Give it to me,” he growled. 

Snart let out the tiniest laugh, turning his head to smear his lips across Barry’s knee almost like a kiss, before he pulled away entirely and walked around the bed to the closet. It was kind of weird craning his head up to look around his trembling dick at Snart, but he was glad that he didn’t, because he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to handle what Snart pulled out of the closet as a total surprise.

A sex machine. It had to be. Engineering was one of his lesser strengths, but he could tell that the mechanism attached to the rod made it go back and forth. There wasn’t even a dildo fastened to the knobbed end yet, and Barry was swiftly weighing the pros and cons and tapping out. He wasn’t ready for this. It was too much, too fast. He couldn’t--

“Barry.”

Opening his eyes again, Barry looked down between his legs where Snart was standing. He swallowed and sucked in a ragged breath.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be good. I’ll make sure of that. I’ll take care of you.” 

That had Barry blinking, confused. Wasn’t Snart just goading him? And now he was soothing him with kind words. Barry didn’t get it at all. Also, how did Snart even know he was freaking out? “Do you have advanced empathy and just haven’t told anyone?”

Snart actually snorted, and Barry was not about to mentally acknowledge how that was _cute._ “No. You have a very expressive face. It’s a good thing you wear a mask all the time.” He leaned over and raked his fingernails down Barry’s chest, making him arch and gasp like he was dying. “And you stopped breathing.” When Barry just blinked up at him, he turned a bit and indicated to the machine. “Color?”

“Co--? Oh.” Barry licked his lips. “Green.”

Snart turned and picked up a baggy with a dildo in it, swirled with blue and black. He secured it on the machine’s arm and wiped it off, before he started to roll a condom onto it.

“That doesn’t look so big,” Barry commented. It wasn’t even as long as his hand and barely thicker than two of Snart’s slim fingers.

“It’ll feel bigger than it looks when it’s pounding inside of you,” Snart replied as he liberally coated the condom covered dildo with lube then moved to line the machine up on last time. “Keep breathing.” He held the dildo in one hand and the remote in the other, turning the knob slow to move the arm forward just enough to push against Barry’s hole and slide in slow and sweet.

Barry _whimpered_ because Snart had been right. The dildo felt huge. It felt like the world up his ass, and then if felt like more when it started moving. He didn’t know what to do except to curl his toes and fingers, throw his head back and moan each time the dildo dragged over his prostate. 

At first, Barry was embarrassed how fast he was racing toward orgasm, but then he was so overcome with pleasure and the weight of Snart’s gaze that he couldn’t be embarrassed about anything. He couldn’t feeling anything but the dildo plowing his muscles and Snart’s hand stroking over his thigh and stomach. And finally, he just let go, and for the first time in a long time, he felt the freedom of running without the strain of his muscles, the burning in his chest and the worry that if he didn’t go fast enough, someone would die.

He must have whited out for a few moments, because the next thing he knew his stomach was all sticky, his limbs felt like overcooked noodles, and Snart was unbinding his ankles. He kept a hand on his thigh when he released each leg so it didn’t clatter to the bed or against the post. He rubbed his fingers over his ankles for a moment, as if soothing a hurt that Barry was too floaty to notice.

After some rummaging around while Barry was contemplating just falling asleep, Snart moved around to the side of the bed again and carded his fingers through Barry’s hair. “How do you feel, Barry?” he asked, his voice a weird purr that made Barry shiver.

Barry looked at Snart then dropped his eyes to his crotch where it was straining against the fabric. As loose and sated as he was, his curiosity had yet to die. “Like… I want to see you come,” he managed to say, his voice a bit shredded from all the moaning and crying out he’d done.

Snart hmphed, corner of his mouth quirking up, before he put his knee on the bed and undid the front of his pants. He had his dick out fast, uncut with the foreskin bundled over the head even when hard. Snart pulled the skin back, revealing the redness and wet slit, and Barry felt himself lick his lips. 

Snart didn’t tease or put on a show, and Barry liked to think that he was just so worked up from watching him come apart that he wanted to finish fast. Barry watched through half lidded eyes as Snart’s hand moved, twisting at the head because he knew what he liked. He was making soft noises, barely audible little _ah, ah_ s, and Barry suddenly had the overwhelming want to be the one to make Snart let out those sounds, louder ones too.

When Snart came, he hissed, shooting all over Barry’s chest and _okay_ , that was apparently a thing Barry was very okay with. He gazed up at Snart as he slumped forward on one hand, catching his breath. But then he was up and fixing his pants just like that.

“Now,” Snart began, smoothing down his shirt. “Show me this phasing of yours.”

Barry blurted out a sudden laugh, louder than he had in months, before he vibrated his hands through the cuffs. He was on his knees and had Snart’s face between his hands in a blink, jerking him into a kiss. Snart’s lips were chapped, but they were warm, and his mouth was welcoming.

When the kiss ended, Barry moved back, smiling as Snart smiled back. And as he pulled away, Snart’s black shirt tried to come with him, stuck to his chest.

Snart sighed when the shirt _plapped_ back in place, slightly gooey. “Great. Now how am I supposed to explain this to my dry cleaners?”

Barry snorted, snickered, then just devolved into a giggling mess, smooshing his face onto Snart’s shoulder. His whole body shook with it, amplifying the ease of relaxation across his skin.

The best part was when Snart started to laugh too.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do some ice play too, but I had to cut it for length, and the story's still 1200 words longer than it should be. :|
> 
> Come say hi to me on my [Tumblr! :D](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/149211040506/commission-faq)


End file.
